Murmure de glace
by Adalas
Summary: Les disputes sont fréquentes, mais en fin de compte, peu en dévoilent beaucoup. Excepté cette fois-ci... (suggestion de Johnlock)


**Je pense que je vais dédicacer cette toute p'tite fic à odea qui m'a demandé avec, je la cite "des yeux en forme de cœur" de revenir sur ce fandom. Eh bien, m'y revoilà avec un OS en guise de suggestion de Johnlock ! ^^**

* * *

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claqua bruyamment et des pas feutrés mais énergiques suivis par des enjambées furieuses escaladèrent les marches de l'escalier étroit plongé dans la pénombre. Le bois craqua douloureusement. Le massif battant de porte se referma sans être remarqué.

\- Mais, tu ne vas pas me dire que, durant toute ta vie, pas une seule fois, une _seule fois_ , tu n'as voulu passer du temps avec quelqu'un ?!

L'éclat puissant du ténor colérique se réverbéra contre les murs rapprochés de la vielle bâtisse, poursuivant une dispute qui, visiblement, avait commencé depuis un bon moment et continuait sans faiblir sur le pallier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais depuis qu'on vit ensemble John ? rétorqua une seconde voix aux sonorités plus profondes faisaient vibrer l'air dans un grondement calme et distant.

Un soupir frustré lui fit écho, accompagné du cliquetis métallique d'une clé insérée dans une serrure. La porte de l'appartement du premier étage s'ouvrit dans un chuintement étouffé par le martèlement des épaisses semelles sur le vieux parquet.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! grogna le ténor dans l'air poussiéreux du salon encombré.

Un bruissement de lourde étoffe et le remous de l'air produit par un épais manteau jeté avec négligence sur un fauteuil répondit à la place du baryton vibrant de puissance contenue.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir une femme ? insista le ténor et une pointe d'incrédulité perça l'air redevenu immobile.

Un bruit de gorge dégoûtée fut suffisant pour exprimer le fond de la pensée d'un des habitants de l'appartement poussiéreux.

\- Mais toi, oui.

La voix profonde gronda, saturant l'atmosphère de ses vibrations basses mais teintées d'une animalité sous-jacente. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cette bestialité voilée qui rendait ces paroles dangereuses mais plutôt le calme glacial qui suintait de cette affirmation.

\- C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

La colère avait fait la place à une intonation plus douce, presque murmurante. Un chuchotement fatigué auréolé d'acceptation et d'un soupçon imperceptible d'envie.

\- L'ordre naturel des choses ? C'est _ça_ ta raison ? Ton attachement handicapant pour les règles ? lança sèchement le baryton. John, même si tu arrivais à trouver une femme assez conciliante... ou assez stupide - ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place - tu n'arriverais pas à conclure et quand bien même tu y parvenais, ça ne durerait pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour une vie bien rangée. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire ?

Toute fatigue avait disparue, remplacée par une colère froide, tremblante qui menaçait de jaillir à tout instant – hors de contrôle.

Un frottement de semelles flotta dans l'air, accompagné par un doux bruissement de tissu coûteux. La voix profonde légèrement éloignée répondit.

\- Avec la vie que l'on mène, avec ta soif d'adrénaline et de danger, tu ne garderais pas très longtemps ta femme en vie. L'attachement est une _faiblesse_ , John.

Une respiration se coupa dans un hoquet qui claqua dans l'air immobile. Un craquement sec d'articulations serrées en poing de colère et une inspiration sifflante pour tenir la fureur sous contrôle suivirent.

\- Pourtant on est amis et je suis toujours en un seul morceau à ce que je sache.

\- C'est différent pour nous deux !

Le brusque éclat du baryton prit les deux protagonistes de court avant que le ténor ne rétorque sur un ton à la fois défiant, incrédule et méprisant :

\- Ah oui et en quoi ?

Un silence sépulcral plana, alourdissant l'air de non-dit.

\- Répond, Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre presque militaire qui ne souffrait d'aucune dérobade.

Pourtant, le baryton resta obstinément silencieux. Un silence absolument mortifié nimbé d'une étrange vulnérabilité.

Soufflements d'une respiration un peu courte.

Bruits de pas.

Doux craquements de bois soigneusement manipulé puis... crissements horribles, tout juste tolérables.

Une mélodie brisée, dénaturée, refuge d'une âme à vif qui y cherchait la paix et la délivrance.

\- Sherlock...

La sérénade hurlante couvrit cet appel las, presque douloureux ainsi que le claquement étouffé de la porte qui se referma derrière des enjambées fatiguées.

\- John...

Mais par-dessus les plaintes stridentes du violon, personne de l'entendit. Personne n'y répondit. Personne n'y prêta attention.

* * *

 **Un tout petit OS dont la particularité était de se focaliser sur le son sans aucune description visuelle. Ce qui change assez des descriptions essentiellement basées sur les mouvements et les lumières de mes fic précédentes. J'espère que cette petite fic toute simple vous aura tout de même plu. :)**


End file.
